Tarzan & Jane Forever
by TitaniChipmunkgrl
Summary: This is a fanfic including romantic stories involving Tarzan and Jane from Disney's Tarzan. I haven't seen any "romantic" fanfics about Tarzan and Jane online, so I guess this is a first. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IN BOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm TitaniChipmunk as a lot of you may know and this is fanfic about Tarzan and Jane's relationship. I have already written most of the story and I'm going to continue posting this story only by popular demand. Once I get 10 favorites AND followers for the story I'll post the next chapter. I always love reading what people say about my work so reviews might encourage me to lower the standards a bit maybe even to only 5 favorites, but that is ONLY if I get 5 reviews with in the next week or so. Now here is the thing, I don't want to come on the computer and have a bunch of reviews saying "Please update," or "I'm just posting this because I want you to update," or even "this story is awsome". Please, please, please tell me WHY you like the story. That's enough for now, so sit back, relax, and happy reading. Enjoy the story!**

Jane saw the parrot fly up into the trees as Tarzan approached her. She groaned. "Is Jane sad or angry?" asked Tarzan. "Well, Tarzan I'm neither sad nor angry. I'm frustrated".

"Tarzan not know frustrated".

"Frustrated is the feeling you have when something doesn't go your way."

"Oh. Tarzan think he know what you mean by frustrated. Tarzan's stick between legs sometimes goes up while he's with Jane and it makes him frustrated that it will not go down no matter how much he-"

"Alright, Tarzan!" Jane blushed and put her hands up to stop him. "That's a lesson for another day?"

"What does Jane get frustrated about?" Tarzan asked innocently.

"Well, you see this drawing?" said Jane. "I want to finish it, but I can't because the parrot that I want to draw flew away."

Tarzan studied the drawing. "Jane does not need to be frustrated about that," Tarzan said. He suddenly grabbed on to a vine a few inches above them. "Come with Tarzan. He take Jane on journey".

Jane grabbed on to Tarzan's waist and he pulled them up the vine inch by inch. She felt very comfortable with her arms around Tarzan. It made her feel happy and free. His warm body took away any frustration she previously had. How could a man be capable of such wonders?

Suddenly, Jane looked down and suddenly noticed how high up they were. She clung to Tarzan as her feet dangled down below his body. They were dangerously high and her body was swaying from side to side! What if Jane lost her grip and fell to the ground? Her body was shivering all over and Tarzan noticed.

"Is Jane alright?" He asked stopping and looking down. "Tarzan," Jane shuddered. "How far up are we going?"

"Why does Jane want to know?" asked Tarzan. Jane didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Tarzan. "Everything is fine," she said. "Just keep going up".

"If that's what Jane wants," Tarzan said as he began to continue climbing.

Oh, how high they were going and how the swaying increased. Jane looked up at Tarzan to try to take her mind off things. That helped a little but she still was terribly frightened. Finnally she couldn't take it any longer and started to weep.

**How will Tarzan react? He has already asked her if she is alright. Will he take crying as an emotion that shows that everything is fine, or will his instincts tell him something is wrong? 10 favorites AND followers until the next chapter OR 5 INTERESTING reviews and 2 followers or favorites.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you all obeyed the rules. Now for the reward. Here is chapter two. IAmCommenSense, I will take your idea into consideration and try to make sure Tarzan's vocabulary strengthens as the story goes on. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Also, I have a question for all of you. What was the name of the baby baboon that Jane drew a picture of in the movie. He may apear later in the story. For chapter three I will require 2 favorites and followers and 1 review. One more thing, but this is on a negative note. I may have to remove the "stick" joke from chapter one because I am trying to get a job and if they see that, they will assume that I don't have good judgement. I'm very sorry, I know how much everyone liked it. It was mentioned in about every review that I read. I just wish there was a way I could keep it in there without getting a bad reputation. What do you guys think? From now on I have to be very careful about what I post on the internet. Enjoy the story.**

Tarzan heard her and became worried immediately.

"Jane! Why is Jane upset?" He said to her with concern and kindness. Jane squeezed her soaking eyes shut and squeezed Tarzan waist closer to her.

"Tarzan! Tarzan! I'm frightened. Please don't let me drop, please!" she cried.

Tears were still pouring from her eyes and she was still pleading Tarzan to not let her drop as Tarzan landed both of them on a thick, supportive branch. He laid her down on the branch and she curled up in a ball and was still weeping.

Tarzan didn't know what to do, but he had a feeling deep down inside him. He really wanted to hold Jane close to him for some reason. He also had a strong feeling that it would help make her feel better. This need to hold her became stronger and stronger and Jane's tears seemed to become heavier and heavier. Tarzan couldn't stand this anymore. He crawled down to Jane and held her close to him.

Surprisingly, Jane clung to him like a bristle, yet she didn't hurt like one. She felt good on his skin. Tarzan suddenly felt very happy with Jane against him. He also didn't want anything to hurt her and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. He would even hold her safe in his arms for as long as she needed, maybe even longer. He had the same feeling with his family, but Jane was different. He didn't feel this way when any of the other apes hugged him or wrestled with him. He wanted to help his family in any way he could, but it was not something he was supposed to do. Tarzan knew that duty belonged to Kerchack. With Jane, Tarzan felt that it was his duty to keep Jane safe and help her in any way he could. He felt the urge to hug Jane tighter, so he did.

As Tarzan pulled Jane closer, Jane held him tighter around the neck. His strong, muscular arms were wrapped around her, as if shielding her from any frightening thoughts. One was wrapped around her upper back and the other around her lower. She felt safe when Tarzan did this. It felt as if Tarzan was an unstoppable force protecting her, weather the danger was real or not. The warmth of his body melted away her tears and the steady rhythm of his breath calmed her down. One thing that made her completely melt away was Tarzan murmuring to her "I am here, I am here. Do not cry, Jane. You are not going to fall if I carry you".

She wanted to kiss him so much right then and there, but she didn't want to scare him off. Tarzan looked up; there was still a long way to go up, but he had an idea. He wrapped Jane's arms around his neck. "Wrap legs around Tarzan's waste, Jane," Tarzan said. Jane gladly did as she was told. "Is Jane ready?" Tarzan asked. "Yes, Tarzan," Jane said. "I'm ready". Tarzan began to climb up again and Jane closed her eyes and held on tightly. She felt so content just by holding him this closely. She rested her head upon his chest. As Tarzan climbed he felt Jane's head against his chest. He looked down and smiled. "I like how your head feels on my chest," Tarzan said to Jane as he continued climbing.

**That's all for now folks. Remember two favorites and followers and 1 review will give you your reward. And be sure to answer my questions and give me advice on what to do about the "stick" situation.**


End file.
